Antoine Triplett
Antoine Triplett is a level 6 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative who formerly worked with Agent John Garrett but soon found out that he was a part of HYDRA during the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War. After making this discovery he became a member of Coulson's Team. Biography Antoine Triplett joined S.H.I.E.L.D. as a specialist with medical training and eventually gained Level 6 clearance. As the grandson of the Howling Commando, Antoine was expected to do great things.The Only Light in the Darkness He was assigned to John Garrett's team after Grant Ward was assigned to Phil Coulson's team.T.A.H.I.T.I. Chasing Ian Quinn One of Triplett's missions since he joined Garrett's team was to investigate and apprehend Ian Quinn since the incidents in Malta. They followed Quinn to Berlin, Germany, and later to Morocco, losing three agents during the mission. After Coulson's Team managed to apprehend Ian Quinn, but disobeyed the direct order to take him directly to The Fridge for interrogation, agents Garrett and Triplett were assigned to take custody of Quinn. When Triplett arrived at The Bus, he came across Grant Ward. They started fighting after a friendly chat as their orders were contradictory. Coulson and Garrett managed to make an arrangement, and their brief fight stopped. After Garrett questioned Quinn and decided to join Coulson in his assault of The Guest House, Triplett stayed on the plane in case his medical training would be needed to help the injured Skye, staying there with Jemma Simmons, for whom Triplett showed certain attraction. Garrett returned from The Guest House with Coulson at the last moment and they witnessed Skye's seemingly impossible recovery. After the mission was over the two agents left with Quinn for The Fridge. Chasing Michael Peterson Every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the United States was informed about Peterson, and agent Garrett and his team were appointed as running point in his search. Yes Men While in a safe house in Sydney, Australia, Agents Triplett and Garrett were attacked by Deathlok. Both were uninjured as Peterson escaped through the roof. Afterwards, Triplett accompanied Victoria Hand, Jasper Sitwell, Felix Blake, and John Garrett aboard the Bus to attend a meeting Agent Coulson wanted in order to discuss the possible identity of the Clairvoyant by reviewing Index rejects. Triplett witnessed Skye become a Level 1 agent. As part of the plan to see if the Index reject Elijah Fordham was the Clairvoyant, Triplett was randomly partnered with Grant Ward. As they entered Milton Keynes Prison, the two discussed the Clairvoyant's past exploits and their feelings about it. Triplett told Ward how hard it was to tell the six-year old son of his former partner, Dan Monroe, that his father wasn't coming home. Before they could interview Fordham, they were called away to assist Felix Blake against Deathlok. Triplett was then assigned to escort Agent Jemma Simmons as she stayed at the Hub as an expert on Deathlok. End of the Beginning HYDRA Infiltration Triplett was stationed on the Hub with Jemma Simmons during the S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltration of HYDRA. He learned the HYDRA secret through S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Anne Weaver who was contacted by Simmons during the infiltration using Triplett's clearance to access the Holo-Box. Upon being told not to trust anyone, Triplett proved to Simmons his loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D. by handing her his pocket knife, explaining if she tried to kill him, he would know she is a traitor. This loyalty was tested again shortly afterwards when Agent Hand - posing as a HYDRA agent - told the pair to vow loyalty to the organization or die. Triplett, after taking a guard hostage, passed the "test" by explaining if he dies he would take a HYDRA agent with him. Once it was revealed that his superior Garrett was a HYDRA agent, Triplett was seen aggressively shouting at his former mentor, clearly saddened over the betrayal.Turn, Turn, Turn Coulson's Team With his former team dissolved, Agent Triplett traveled with Coulson's team when they went to Providence, a secret base created by Nick Fury, to avoid persecution from Glenn Talbot.Providence (episode) After officially joining Coulson's team, he went on the assignment of rescuing Audrey Nathan from Marcus Daniels, an escapee from the Fridge. The Only Light in the Darkness Triplett piloted an assault plane containing his teammates and Maria Hill from Providence to Los Angeles to intercept Grant Ward, who had abducted Skye. After Skye was rescued, he assured to her his loyalty to Agent Coulson.Nothing Personal The next morning, Triplett saw his mother and got from her a suitcase filled with gadgets that his grandfather, a member of the Howling Commandos, had used in his adventures. He then drove the team's undercover van to the Cybertek facility in Palo Alto and, using a Zip-line Gun, he helped with Coulson's and May's extraction, as they went undercover to obtain files on Deathlok in order to defeat John Garrett. Coulson's team eventually learned of the HYDRA Barbershop Headquarters, proceeded there, and Triplett and the others found themselves surrounded by Deathlok Super Soldiers and Kaminsky with the Berserker Staff. Ragtag Relationships *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D. Director **Maria Hill - S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director **Victoria Hand - S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior † **Felix Blake - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Dan Monroe - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague and friend † **Anne Weaver - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague *Coulson's Team **Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior **Melinda May - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Leo Fitz - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Jemma Simmons - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Skye - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague *HYDRA **John Garrett - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior and mentor turned enemy **Grant Ward - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague and turned enemy **Jasper Sitwell - Enemy † Appearances ** ** ** ** ** ** ** }} Trivia *Prior to his appearance on the show, Agent Triplett was announced as an "African-American agent who specializes in combat/weapons", and when B.J. Britt was cast, he was described as "an associate of Bill Paxton's character". *It was revealed, in The Only Light in the Darkness, that Antoine Triplett is the grandson of one of the Howling Commandos, but it is unknown which one of them it is. Some believe that Gabe Jones could be his grandfather, since he was the only African-American Howling Commando, but there is still no proof of that. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Level 6 Category:Heroes Category:Coulson's Team Members